Noami's goodbye?
by Wendymexia101
Summary: I Found out that I submitted the wrong thing so same summary but I still fell bad For Jenni Rivera's death.
1. Chapter 1

So...you guys know how everybody is saying the world is going to end...well...you guys are idiots the world is only going to change! Pay attention, I'm not saying it's impossible but to say the truth the world is going to end...but, in a milllion years so we're going to be dead by then. But on New Years play the song "2012(it ain't the end)" by Jay Sean ft. Nicki Minaj.

Anyways, lets get down to the story i wrote for Christmas. Hope you like it!

A girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes is walking down the street. Her cheeks pink and red cause of the ice cold air. She dug her face into her white scarf to warm her face up. She kept walking until she came up to this shop. She entered the shop to be greeted by a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

" Hey, Noami, how you been?" The girl asked.

" I'm doing fine, just a little cold thats all. How have you been Madoka". Noami said with a warm smile.

"Just you know been busy with the Christmas party and the guys battleing all the time." She said with a stressed out voice.

"Oh, well can you give this to Ginga for me". Noami said handing Madoka a wrapped Christmas present with a card on top of it being held down by a red ribbon.

"Sure, I'll give it to him." Madoka said holding the box in her hands.

"Thank you and Marry Christmas." Noami said heading out the of the shop and back into the snowy wonder land.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm continuing the story so...yeah. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Noami's POV

I can't beleive it, I'm leaving Japan and worst of all, I can't say goodbye to Ginga. My uncle doesn't want me anywhere near him. My life isn't amazing without him, even if I do live a fancy life, it sucks.

I didn't notice where I was going until I came upon the most amazing place in the city. The place where me and Ginga fisrt met. My eyes started to water and vision started to blur. The hot tears started to roll down my red cheeks.

End of Noami's POV

Flashback

Noami sat next to a river in a patch of grass. Looking up into the night sky, stars shinning in the dark sea above.

Then a red head with a blue bandanna and a white scarf came up next to Noami. He took a seat and looked at the stars as well.

But he looked at them differently, She didn't what it was? But he seem to have cuaght Noami's attention.

"Hello, my name is Ginga Hagane, what's yours?"

The red head said with a goofy smile on his face.

"My name? Oh yeah, my name! Its Noami Koy."

"Nice to meet you Noami, you must be new, right?" Ginga said looking at Noami's chocolate brown eyes.

They both where hypnotized, looking straight into thier eyes. Noami's cheeks started to turn pink.

"S-sorry, I-I have to go." Noami said getting up.

"Y-yeah, I guess its getting late, well see you tomorrow."

What Ginga just said made Noami stop in her tracks.

"Really?," She asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, you can meet me at the bey park to have a bey battle." He said.

"Sure, I'd love to battle you Ginga Hagane. She said with a smirk on her face.

End of flashback

"Ginga, I hope we meet again." Noami said walking away from that specail place.

At the Bey-pit

Ginga and the rest of the gang walk into the bey-pit with a stack of prestents in their arms, except Yu and Kenta who only carried one present in their arms.

"Hello Madoka." Ginga said while setting the gifts on the counter.

"Oh yeah, Ginga before I forget here." She said handing Ginga the present with a boe on top of it.

"Thanks Madoka!" He said while rubbimg the back of his head.

"It's not frome it's from Noami. She brought it in all of a sudden." She said.

"I haven't seen her in a while." Kenta said.

"What does it say." Yu asked in eagerness.

"Let me see." Ginga said slipping the card from under the boe. He opened the card to see it's from Noami.

"_Dear Ginga,_

You have showed me an amazing time here in Japan and thanks. But you know what they say, all the good times have to end. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that, i'm leaving Japan and Moving to Spain. Sorry I couldn't tell you this in person but you know my uncle. I hope we meet again:)."

"She's leaving." Ginga said in a sad voice.

"Well!" Yu said getting everyone's attention.

"Well, what?" Ginga said.

"Go find Noami, tell her how you feel and kiss her good-bye!" Yu said in anger.

Everyone just starred at Yu like he just the smartest thing ever.

"Your right Yu, I should go find Noami and settle this once and for all. He said with confidence.

He grabbed one of the presents that was on the stack and headed for the door.

**To be continued...**

**So hope you liked it, the thing is I feel like it was short. Anyways thanks for reading and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so tired! Never party like there's no tomorrow because the next day your legs will feel like jelly. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Ginga's POV

"Where could she be I've looked everywhere." I said a little upset.

"I didn't even know where I was going, running like there's no tomorrow. My legs started to hurt as well as my lungs. But I don't care, anything to find Noami and tell her everything she needs to know about my feelings."

End of Ginga's POV

Ginga kept running around the city like a mad man yelling Noami's name. He already checked the place she was staying, but she wasn't there.

"Damn it. " he said dropping to the floor in defeat.

"I guess we weren't meant for each other like I thought so." He said as a tear streamed down his cheek.

"Ginga?" A soft gentle voice said.

"Huh? Noami?!" He said while standing up to face Noami face to face.

"I can't imagine to say good-bye to the guy I love." She said as hot tears streamed down her red cheeks.

"Noami, please stay I don't want you to leave." Ginga said as he pulled Noami into a hug.

"Ginga...i would love to saty but my uncle-. she was cut as Ginga's lips collided with hers. He broke the kiss to say something.

"I'll try to convince you runcle to stay and I'll try everything to do so." he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Okay, and I'll be right next to you when you do so." She said as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

**To be continued...**


End file.
